Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Search for World's Truth
by MemoryWriter
Summary: When a virus wipes out the human race,only Pokemon survive.But one particular boy,one of the last survivors,wakes up as Shinx in the future to learn all of the humans are gone.Is he willing to try&find out the truth with his new friends Eevee & Poochyena?
1. Chapter 1

__

"No," the pre-teen boy breathed as he ran down the empty streets. These dead city streets, where the broken lamp posts flickered overy once in a while. He could see some overturned cars at the sides of broken buildings, and the sound of sirens in a distance. Those were pointless though. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew he had to leave.

The whole ordeal was somewhat overwhelming, especially since he was alone. "Mom, Dad, everyone," the teen panted inbetween breaths. They were no longer alive. They were gone. Every human on earth would be gone, so he had to survive. The suggestion of simply dying and moving on with everyone else seemed so much more inviting, but the primal instinct of just living grounded him from doing so.

What became of the human? No one knows, because there's no one left to know...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The bell began to ring, the very familiar sound that called many young Pokemon to the town's Training Dojo, where they would learn how to harness their special powers and abilities, and once graduating, they would be placed into start Rescue Teams, and start their journey from then on.

A young Eevee watched from a window atop a high stone building, watching its peers, or wished peers, run off to the dojo. She wanted to go train at the dojo very much, just like any other normal Pokemon kid. Her ears fell gently and depressingly to the side of her face as her chin rested upon her brown paws. "I wish I could go to the dojo like everyone else. This stinks." This was because Eevee was the princess of Springset Town, the last heir. And as to be expected, the higher ups of the palace forbade Eevee from battleing. "Why do grown ups have to take away all the fun."

"Come on, Eevee. Not all grown ups are like that," said a small Tyrogue. He was the son of one of the palace guards, the youngest thing in the entire castle, but a very good companion for the said princess.

"Well at least the ones in here are," pouted Eevee. "I mean, I can fight. I wanna battle! I wanna go on adventures like the big Pokemon do!" She turned her head around and lept down from the stone window sill. "Why don't you go train at the dojo? You're a fighting type Pokemon aren't you?"

Tyrogue made a face and crossed his arms. "Just because I'm a fighting Type doesn't mean I have to fight." It was rather odd, a fighting Pokemon who doesn't like to fight. Eevee noticed that after a short while of knowing him.

Eevee sighed. "I'm bored. I'm gonna go treasure hunting again. Cover for me from Absol okay, Tyrogue?"

"Yeah yeah I know," Tyrogue replied, trying to act cool-ish. Eevee smiled and ran out of the room to get around the palace guards. Tyrogue thought of Eevee as a big sister figure and stuck close with her ever since he hatched out of his egg. And as a friend of the princess, he made it his duty to cover for her when she snuck off.

Being a very small Pokemon, it was easy for Eevee to remain invisible to the much bigger and taller Pokemon around the palace. Within a few minutes, she was out the front door and running down the royal garden, sneaking through bush by bush until she could get into town to explore.

Eevee was about to make a final run for it until three Machoke walked by, doing their job as guards. Once they had left, Eevee sprinted and left the royal grounds without a trace or sound. She smirked playfully at her newfound freedom. "Awesome!" she cried aloud, her voice echoing throughout the small town. Eevee enjoyed her occasional outings into the town, which made her feel all the more at home. As the last and only royal left, she was under a constant watch all the time with no fun. It was nice to be on her own sometimes.

On another point, Eevee's snuck out enough times to know her way around. Where to be, where not to be, and where she hasn't been yet, which is what she tries to find almost all times. Taking off towards the woods she passed obliviously over a broken wooden sign on the ground, labeled in faint-painted Pokemon words: Murkrow Territory.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Agh..." groaned a male voice. It belonged to a Shinx, who currently was up in a tree branchin a very unconsious state, at least until he woke up away. "Wha...Where am I?"

He tried to move his fingers, but it was at that very moment he felt that he couldn't. It was a weird feeling, like having a sixth toe. Then he realized he didn't have those either. Gasping he widened his eyes and brought his head up quickly. But then the top part of his ears touched the leaves of the tree he was in, causing him to try and feet his now larger ears.

"Furry," he blinked, looking down. However he got a quick queasy feeling after seeing how high he was. "I'm dreaming. I am totally dreaming. Once I jump out of this tree I'll wake up." He felt the gravitypulling plunge of looking down again. "Okay may I don't wanna jump down."

"Hey you!" called a female's playful voice. Looking down on the other side of the tree, he saw a Pokemon, a brown furry Pokemon with a cute yet curious look on its face. "What are you doing up there?" asked the Pokemon, presumably an Eevee.

'..._It talked._'

Using his dream-found paws he rubbed his eyes before looking down again at the Eevee. It only looked all the more confused down there. "And Tyrogue says I'm weird. Hey are you stuck up there?" she called again in a loud tone."Maybe he doesn't talk," she said quietly, curious about the new Pokemon.

The boy's mind had the urge to retort back a strong no, but looking at his point of place, he really was stuck. "Uh, yeah," he finally replied. Talking Pokemon, no opposable thumbs, might as well go along with the dream for as long as possible.

The naive Eevee circled the tree, trying to find a way to get the stranger down. "I can't find anything useful. Can you just jump down?" she asked, looking back up.

'_What do I have to loose?_' After becoming steady on the large and high branch, the Pokemon up in the tree shut his eyes and left from his spot, landing almost gracefully on the grass beneith in a short distance from the Eevee. It was then he realized he was on all fours.

"There you are," said the persistant Eevee, walking over. "You sure are a weird Shinx."

"Shinx? I'm not a Shinx," the boy said instantly. "I'm-" He found that he didn't know who he was. What was his name? He had _forgotten_ his own name? '_And the dream gets weirder and weirder by the minute_.'

"You're..." Eevee persisted unsurely.

"I... don't know my name," he said, looking to the side in an attempt to remember something. He recalled everything but his name. "Oh what does it matter. I'm gonna wake up soon anyway."

"Wake up?" Eevee repeated, getting a little worried for the stranger in front of her.

"Yeah. This is all a dream, and once I wake up all this nonsence about talking Pokemon can finally stop," said the Shinx, walking away leaving a baffled Eevee behind.

"H-Hey wait up, Shinx!" called the Eevee, running after her fellow companion and then walking at his pace. She had figured out that this Pokemon didn't know who she was, a very rare occourance. Perhaps he was not from Springset.

"And stop calling me Shinx, 'cause it's _not_ my name," he clarified, bringing the Eevee back to the real world.

"Well it's supposed to be. You're obviously not a Delibird," muttered the Eevee. "And it's apparent that if you can't remember your own name, I've gotta start calling you something."

Shinx sighed in defeat. "Fine. You can call me Shinx until I get this whole thing sorted out." They continued to walk, and Shinx noticed Eevee still following him at the side. "You're annoying you know that?"

"Well you're a bother," she pouted in remark. "I didn't have to help you out of that tree."

"Help me? I jumped!"

"Well I told you to jump," Eevee said smartly.

Shinx groaned and held back his head. "Please let me wake up already," he gritted through his teeth as he walked on his paws to who knows where.

Eevee sighed, starting to become agrivated with her new find ranting on about how this was all fake. "Listen you, I'm really getting tired of you saying that! This is not a dream so just man-up will ya?"

It was then they heard the sound of rustling in the leaves around them, bringing the two young Pokemon into a sudden scilence and halt in their walk. "Did you hear that?" Shinx asked in a harsh whisper, looking at his surroundings and listening for any signs of movement.

"Yeah," Eevee whispered back, just as alert and observant. Another rustle was heard on the left and they both turned heads, hearing a talking voice, intended for them.

"Look guys, two _trespassers_ we can play tag with," taunted the voice with some stiffled laughter in the background. It was safe for Shinx to assume they weren't humans either. And he was right. It was then a group of Murkrow Pokemon flew out together, making Shinx and Eevee put up their guard. Shinx recalled how troublesome these Pokemon were.

"Great, they can talk, too," Shinx muttered under his breath so that the Murkrow wouldn't hear.

"Be quiet!" Eevee whispered harshly. "We're in enough trouble as it is. We must be in Murkrow territory."

The bird Pokemon flew downwards, low enough to be within our range, but far enough that we couldn't harm them. "So you kids, got anything you can pay us with? If ya do we'll let you have a ten second head start," teased the Murkrow who appeared as leader. They flocked over Eevee and Shinx like prey, intimidating them.

"Leave us alone! We don't even know you!" Shinx shouted out offensively, taking a step forward.

Eevee made an exasperated look at the boy. Did she not just say to remain quiet? "Oh so now you have a big mouth."

"Well what do you suggest we do?" Shinx whispered as the Murkrow watched intently.

Eevee looked at a clearing in a distance across the grass. She smirked. "Run!" Darting forward she took Shinx by surprise, who ran after her just as fast after a late reaction. The speed took the Murkwo by surprise as well and no doubt did they try to follow and chase them down.

Shinx pushed himself harder to run faster, for he was still not used to running on paws. Once he caught up to Eevee, he maintained a constant speed. "Wha," he panted first. "What kind of idea was that?"

"One that worked," Evee said excitingly as she kept a persistant smirk on her small lips. Shinx got the idea that she was enjoying this.

"You don't get out much do you," Shinx commented.

"There they are!" yelled out one of the Murkrow who was starting to catch up to them, flying and dodging branches along the way.

"Come on! We're almost at the main town! We can loose 'em there!" Eevee encouraged as she laughed, picking up her speed and going even faster. Shinx was panting heavily from the long running, wondering where the Eevee got all this energy. Well she _was_ a Pokemon, he figured. After running in and out of the woods Eevee led him to the outskirts of a town, where small buildinsg were and flags, and then a far, tall castle.

"Wow," Shinx said in awe and amazement. There was no trace of city anywhere, which was very hard to believe. A dirth path with grass and occasional flowers were present.

"That's where I live," Eevee told.

"Seriously?" Shinx asked, still taking all of this in. It had only been what, ten minutes since he woke up? He began to wonder if this really all _was_ a dream. It seemed to real, felt too real. And his new companion Eevee seemed all the more real as well.

Eevee turned her head, seeing Shinx starring at the distance. "Well don't just stand there. Come on, I'll take you to the palace. It's obvious you're not from around here, and it's not very smart to wander a stranger."

"Wait, the palace? Hold up, Eevee!" Shinx said, running in front of the furry Pokemon and stoping so he could have a front-forward talk. "What do you mean the palace? I know I don't know a lot about this 'Pokemon World' of yours but I know you don't have that much privillage to just walk into some castle like it was your lake-bed vacation house."

She narrowed her eyes. "It's not my vacation house, it's where I live," Eevee told, going around a profound Shinx and leaving him dumbstruck.

He blinked his golden eyes, wondering what just happened. He sighed. "Well looks like its back to the dream theory," he said to himself before going off to follow the Eevee into her hometown. Upon entering the quaint village-like area Shinx found himself surrounded by a population of talking Pokemon, making him remember more of his current knowledge of the real world where he was last. Pokemon talked and chatted among drinks at local PokeFoodmarts, some traded, some battled for practice. However, Eevee was for some reason rushing her way through the busy town square.

"Here we are," Eevee said with a breather, actually glad to be back home after their eventful afternoon. But she knew it'd be a huge bother getting in, and with a guest, at that.

Shinx gazed upon the fancy garden of green, flowers of all differnet colors everywhere, well grown and organized. "Wait, if you live here, then you must be a, princess right?"

"Man you really are slow," Eevee remarked, finding it how funny the straner in front of her had such limited knowledge, as smart as he seemed. "Let's go inside before the guards see me. I'm not supposed to be out here."

"Then what were you doing all the way in those woods?" Shinx asked curiously as they alked up to the giant wooden doors.

"None of your business," Eevee hmphed, going inside. Shinx made a look before following. This Eevee, a princess. He found that really hard to believe. But then again, he could believe anything at this point.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**My new story. Sorry if it's kinda cliche. It's my first Mystery Dungeon story.  
I saw the trafic button and it said I haven't had any viewers and or readers in the past two days, whether it's just me or not, I decided to use that as an excuse to post up a new story.**

I already have a solid plot thorugh this and I just have to write it all out, so that's good.

Anyhow, review, crtique, give ideas. I appreciate it.

**And thanks for reading ^^ Whether you liked or disliked the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up!" said the hurried whisper of Eevee. She shook the Shinx's sleeping figure, resting soundly on his bed. At this result, Eevee groaned in aggrivatingly. Her friend's sleep patterns would be the death of him if something important were to come up. Continuing to shake Shinx's back Eevee kept persistent. "Come on dude if you don't get up now I'm leaving without you. Then you'll have to deal with Absol by yourself."

Not exactly hearing that, Shinx woke up anyway. His groggy eyes clouded his sight, and he found himself in a bed. "I... I'm awake now...?"

"Apparently not," Eevee's voice rang, making Shinx spook himself and turn around in bed, seeing Eevee sitting at the end.

"E-Eevee!" Shinx exclaimed in surprise. "Guess it really wasn't a dream."

"Come with me. We need to get out of here before the adults wake up," Eevee whispered excitedly, jumping off the bed and onto Shinx's floor. He recalled her talking about a plan of big events coming up this early morning. Looks like she stuck to her word.

Shinx yawned, stretching his legs and tail. "What exactly are we doing?" he asked tiredly.

"Sneaking out," Eevee answered, waiting for her friend to come down.

Shinx narrowed his head downward, waiting a moment. "Again?" She replied with a nod. "Is this like a daily thing or what?"

With an eye roll Eevee stood back up and began to head out the door. "Just come on. We've gotta go." Not really having much choice, Shinx allowed the girl to boss him around. It was then he remembered his intentions from last night that he had to discuss with Eevee.

"Hold on a sec. There's something I need to-"

"We're heading over to the dojo, I'm signing us up," Eevee smirked as we ran down the hallways, stealthily like ninja. "You're gonna be a part of a rescue team whether you like it or not, got it?"

"I... Okay." Well, problem solved. Exiting the castle, they ran across the gardens, where some sleeping Machoke were. They were guards, from what Shinx remembered from the previous day.

"Guess we're lucky today," grinned Eevee as she led Shinx into Springset Town. Running through the cobblestone streets of dawn, Shinx heard the familiar sound of a bell ringing.

"What's that?" Shinx asked suddenly, looking for the source of the sound.

Eevee laughed at his lack of knowledge. "That's the school bell, ever heard of it?"

"Yeah...?" Yes. At human school. Middle school to be exact. From what he remembered, as a human Shinx was in the 8th grade, just about ready to graduate into the high school life. Him and his friend. That future looked very bleak, though. Through his forage of reminiscing, he heard the sound of running footsteps, and in the alleyways between buildings, he found several other low-level Pokemon run through the streets just like him and Eevee. "This really _is_ a school."

"What'd you expect?" Eevee asked. They soon arrived in front of a distinct looking building. The two Pokemon stopped in front of it to take in its appearance. "And here we are. The Training Dojo for Pokemon. Or in other words, school." Shinx starred at the wooden building. He wondered what it was like. Would there be tests? Classmates? Would it be any different from human school? "Well, no use just standing around out here while everyone goes in. Now remember, we're new. No one knows us. Better make our first impressions count."

"I didn't think you believed in first impressions."

"I don't. It's just that I've never went to school before. I wouldn't want to have a bad name." Eevee jumped in front of Shinx with a fierce look. "Now you better keep quiet about me being the princess. Got it?"

"I got it I got it. I wasn't planning on blabbing, anyway," Shinx said, tyring to move away from Eevee's inching face. "If anything I say you're more tense about this than I am."

"Am not!" she retorted, making Shinx flinch. One more thing he remembered. Pokemon or human, never argue with a girl.

The two went inside the dojo. Strangely enough, the inside of the school looked much larger than on the outside to the Shinx. Then again, almost all buildings he saw there were just about like that. Other small Pokemon were in their small groups, talking amongst one another. Everyone was in the large main room. Shinx and Eevee took in their surroundings with amazement. However a new voice to Shinx rang in his blue ears. "Eevee, that you!"

Shinx and Eevee looked over to the side and saw another four-legged Pokemon running towards them. Shinx recognized him as a Poochyena. "Poochyena, you're here," Eevee said with a content smile. Shinx wondered if she knew this Pokemon.

"Surprise seeing you here, though," said the Poochyena. It was then his red eyes made contact with Shinx's. An awkward silence came up as he glared at Shinx. "And who's he?"

"Oh, this is my friend Shinx. He's new in the kingdom so he's staying over with me at the you-know-what," Eevee said, whispering the last part, meaning her castle. Shinx couldn't help but stare at her. Was she really that oblivious to Poochyena's clear dislike of him? Those thoughts were interrupted when Eevee turned to Shinx. "And don't worry. Poochyena knows my secret. When I sneak out I run into him sometimes."

"Ah. That clears up some things," Shinx replied.

"Have you ever battled before?" Poochyena asked with a competitive stance.

Was it smart to answer? "Uh-"

"Didn't you hear me I said he was new," Eevee interrupted with a look on her face. "He can't remember where he's from."

"Oh, so you have to start from the basics then," Poochyena said. "Kinda late to be starting school don't you think?"

"Well I've gotta start somewhere," Shinx said. That was okay to reply right?

Poochyenna closed his eyes and sat down. "That's too bad. I wanted to challenge you to a battle. But of course it'd be unfair if I fought you know," he said, giving Shinx a vein on the back of his head.

Eevee finally noticed the tension and put up a sheepish smile. "H-Hey look over there I think the teacher's coming!"

And she was right. A much more bigger and powerful looking Pokemon walked down from the hallway entrance. A tall and mighty Blaziken, according to Shinx's memory. It only seemed fitting he'd be the teacher. It was obvious he was no student, on account of everyone else around him. At his appearance into the room the voices came down to silence and all attention focused up on him. "Good morning, students."

"Good morning, Blaziken Sensei," everyone replied in greeting, bowing their heads in respect. Even Poochyenna and Eevee. Eevee did it out of pure obviousness to respect to an elder. Surely she'd know that. However Shinx just starred up blinking, until he felt the paws of Eevee and Poochyenna forcefully push his head down in a bowing position.

Blaziken holding his hands and bowed as well, all the students heads rising once more. "The school year will be coming to an end very soon. And you have all excelled quite well. You must all be proud." Blaziken continued on to speak to the students about their developing abilities and skills. Shinx had none of that. And as a Pokemon it was only natural he'd have to know something. If he had any hope of figuring out what happened to his home, he had to be at least a decent battling Pokemon.

The session of the class for the day went on with random student Pokemon sparing off against one another with everyone watching, and Blazken watching and critiquing their battle strategies. Shinx observed greatly, as did Eevee. They both went unnoticed by Blaziken as 'new students', but who'd notice them in the crowd of all the small Pokemon.

By the mid afternoon of the day, the dojo session had ended, and all the Pokemon were free to go. Most had already left. Eevee and Shinx wondered if it was time for them to leave, too, until the next day of when they'd attempt to sneak out again. However, Blaziken's call caught their attention from behind. "Shinx, Eevee, come here," he said sternly. Poochyenna noticed this and looked to see beofre he could exit the dojo.

Eevee and Shinx turned around, walking back to the teacher. "Yes?" Shinx asked, speaking up for them both for once.

"I don't recognize you two," Blaziken said with crossed arms, starring downward. "I would have said so earlier, but I wouldn't have wanted to put you out in the spotlight. Tell me, what are your motives for coming to my dojo? It's not everyday we get new students so close to the end of a school year."

"It's kinda a difficult story," Eevee said with her signature sheepsih smile.

"Please," Shinx spoke determinedly. "If you will allow it, please train my friend and me. We want to become apart of a rescue team, too!"

Blaziken looked at the blue electric Pokemon. "Do you have any experience with battling or the basics whatsoever?"

"No, sir," Eevee said depressingly, looking down with her ears somewhat falling. "But we're determined to learn as much as we can before the week's end! If you'll train us, I mean."

"Please," the two Pokemon said, bowing their heads in respect and pleading. Baziken starred silently, only raising Shinx and Eevee's nervous levels. The running paw prints of Poochyena arrived beside them, much to their surprise.

"Come on, BLaziken Sensei. Shinx and Eevee will train hard. Take my word for it," Poochyena said with a confident face. Blaziken looked to him. "I mean, they must've come here for a reason. They could've not come at all and waited until the next school year started, but they came now." Blaziken still seemed skeptical at the young student. "Well?"

Shinx and Eevee looked up at Blaziken as well, wondering about his answer. The fire Pokemon closed his eyes with a sigh. "Very well."

"Really?" the three smaller Pokemon asked disbelievingly.

"Yes really," Blaziken said, sitting on the floor with his legs folded under him. "You are welcome to come in the dojo after the day classes. If you expect to pass a whole year's worth of training the least I could do for you is give you both a private training session so I can focus on just you."

"You'd really do that?" Eevee asked confused.

"My goal as a teacher is not to follow the rules," Blaziken started out. "I teach young Pokemon because they want to and are willing to learn. It's not exactly entertaining to teach students who don't want to be here in the first place. You two seem eager so if you want to be put into a decent rescue team, you better be willing to do your best."

"We will!" Shinx and Eevee nodded.

"Awesome," Poochyenna grinned.

"And you will be helping, too, Poochyenna," Blaziken said with his eyes closed.

"W-What?" he retorted, looking up at his sensei. "Why me!"

"Your the one who vouched for them in the first place," Blazekin said wisely with on of his eyes open. "Besides. This can be a learning experience for you, as well, Poochyenna. It can teacher you how to work with others in a team. To be apart of a rescue team, it's essential to have team work - something you seem to lack in all the exercises I teach."

Poochyenna sweatdropped as Shinx and Eevee laughed quietly behind, only for Poochyenna to playfully glare.

The next five days during the week were spent with exerting training at the school, all in secrecy from anyone at the royal palace. Blaziken trained Eevee and Shinx in the basics of Pokemon battling. The most they did learn the next five days were normal-type attacks, as well as maneuvers for dodging and excelled speed, something Shinx found a talent for. The two sparred with one another and occasionally with Poochyenna. However that was sort of a disadvantage according to Shinx, as normal type attacks don't affect dark types like Poochyena. Nonetheless, by the end of the week or in other words the school year, Eevee and Shinx were graduating students.

Shinx was standing out of his bed, looking at his mirror. It would be nearly a week since he arrived in the Pokemon World, nearly a week since he'd been turned into a Shinx. Secretly he thought every day about his home, how everyone was doing. Even now.

"Well," Shinx said quietly to himself. "This is it."

Exiting his room and sneaking to Eevee's, he gave a knock and she exited her room as well. They snuck out early in the morning to avoid Absol's attention. They'd lie and say they've been going out into the town helping an elderly Pokemon tend to her farm. That's a believable excuse. But just about most if not all of the time, Tyrogue was covering for them at the castle with Absol. After all their training sessions with Poochyenna and Blaziken, it was finally paying off.

Eevee and Shinx performed their daily routine of sneaking out and around the Machoke guards thorough the royal garden. It was only today they would do it in the morning. Out of hearing range, Eevee began to act hyperactive. "Can you believe it, Shinx? We're finally honorary battling Pokemon. Isn't that great?"

"Honestly, yeah, it is," Shinx agreed. "I never thought I'd be doing this though."

"Well you are," Eevee smiled. "I wonder what teams we'll be put on, though."

"Huh?"

"Don't tell me you forgot," Eevee said with a pout. "We get grouped up into rescue teams by the teacher, who in this case is Blaziken Sensei."

"Oh," Shinx said, looking on. "It'd be sad if we didn't get put into a team together."

Eevee's head jumped in surprise, going unnoticed by Shinx. "It would?"

"Sure," Shinx shrugged, continuing their walk to the dojo. "I mean, out of everyone in this place you seem to be the only one who actually gets me, at least the one who gets me the most. Plus we've both progressed at the same rate while training so it's only reasonable we be put on the same team. Better teamwork according to Blaziken."

"You really mean that?" Eevee smiled. "Aw, you're starting to like having me around is that it?"

"I didn't say that," Shinx said with an annoyed tone. "I just meant we already know each other's battle strategies and all our training together would go to waste if we went onto separate teams."

"You have your words I have mine," Eevee said, only for Shinx to roll his eyes. But inwardly, he was thankful for his friend. At the Dojo, Poochyenna was already outside it, sleeping by the entrance. He awoke upon hearing his fellow classmates footsteps. "Ah, if it isn't Eevee and the newbie."

"Hey," Shinx said in offence with furrowed eyes, only for Poochyena to smile, and eventually Shinx. The two came onto alright terms on the course of training. If anything, the training sparked something of a rivalry between the two male Pokemon, something that goes rarely unnoticed to anyone who watches them.

"Why are you so early?" Eevee asked.

"I'm always early," Poochyena answered, sitting up and stretching his legs.

"So it seems," said Blaziken, appearing from the door. "Shinx, would you mind coming inside for a moment alone? I must speak with you."

Shinx exchanged looks with his two fellow Pokemon before following Blaziken into the dojo. "Uh, is something the matter, Blaziken Sensei?"

"Nothing of the sort, really," Blaziken said, truning around. "Rather, it's the advanced knowledge of battling you posses for one who's merely a beginner."

"Huh?"

Blazekin took out a scroll from a case and unrolled it. There were multiple colors with arrows drawn inside. "As you've told us, certain types of Pokemon attacks have advantages or disadvantages," he explained, following the colors on the scroll. "Just like when you refrained from using normal-type attacks like quick attack against Poochyenna because they wouldn't work on him."

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Those facts, are something that aren't normally known among Pokemon your level, let alone your young age," BLaziken said, closing the school. "You are different somehow."

Shinx gulped. Did he catch on? Did Blaziken know he was a human? The emotion of nervousness began to overwhelm him.

"I won't pester you about it. You seem to have enough problems over your head," Blaziken told otherwise.

"W-What makes you say that," Shinx said with a stuborn denying look.

"Teacher's intuition," Blaziken replied. After that the school bell began to ring, calling all of the Pokemon students who were to graduate that day. "Well now, it's time to start the last day of training, don't you think?" Shinx replied with a nod as everyone entered through the dojo's doors.

After a short while, all of the young Pokemon were in two horizontal lines, including Poochyenna and Eevee. In front of the class was Blaziken and his assistant, Quagsire, holding an elegantly carved wooden box. Blaziken spoke of their achievements and how much they have accelerated in such a short amount of time as Pokemon. Names were called one by one each student coming out of the line up to their teacher to receive a badge of some sort from he box Quagsire was holding, and a bandanna of some sort from Blaziken, all in the color of white. Shinx was still a stranger to these customs. He figured it was apart of the graduation ceremony, like graduation caps and diplomas.

"Eevee," Blazekin called out.

"That's me!" Eevee grinned beside Shinx. The Pokemon cheered and clapped as Eevee ran up front. Poochyenna and Shinx watched happily at Eevee's joy. The princess of Springset, an official graduate of the Pokemon Training Dojo. A strange yet unique generation Eevee would start, thought Shinx. "Thank you!" she bowed.

Later on after the ceremony ended, all of the Pokemon were outside with their parent Pokemon. However Shinx, Poochyena, and Eevee were together in their own space, each with their own pin and bandanna. "Officially graduated," Poochyena said to Shinx.

"Yeah," he said, looking at his things. "What's the white bandanna for, anyway?"

"Blaziken Sensei said that the Pokemon get them then dye them a color after they choose a name," Poochyea explained. "That's all for tomorrow, though. Choosing names, assigning teams. Technically tomorrow is our last day at the dojo."

"I see," Shinx nodded in understanding. However he turned his head seeing Eevee's back turned to the crowd of Pokemon sat on her hind legs, her bandanna and badge at her side. Shinx furrowed his eyes and picked up his stuff with his mouth and walked over to his friend. "Hey Eevee, somethin' the matter?" Poochyenna called from where he sat.

Quickly she smiled at him. "Nah, it's nothing. I'm happy."

"You don't seem happy," Shinx finally said, making it to her side and sitting beside her. Poochyenna also made his way to her other side.

"I'm that bad huh?" Eevee said with a small smile. "It's just seeing all these Pokemon with their parents. They're all so proud of them. I don't think Absol would approve of this, let alone be proud of me for graduating."

"Then tell him,"Shinx said bluntly.

"Huh?" Eevee and Poochyena asked with surprised expressions.

"What's with those looks?"

"Telling Absol that Eevee's here? What kinda plan is that!" Poochyena shouted. "Don't you have any idea what's he'd do to her? And to us, too!"

"I guess," Shinx said, looking at the crowd once more outside the dojo. "But still, telling Absol the truth would be the right thing to do."

"Since when do I do the right thing?" Poochyena muttered to himself with a sweatdrop.

"I'll do it!" Eevee said determinedly, only for Poochyena to freak and Shinx give her an odd stare.

"You will?" Shinx and Poochyena asked at the same time, of course on different tones.

"Shinx's right. I'll never be able to get over my guilt if I don't tell him. Besides, I can't lie to him all the time. As a part of a rescue team how would I be able to go on missions and explain my disappearances?"

"Geez. This is so complicated," Poochyena said to the skies.

"We'll go with you when you tell him," Shinx smiled, only for Poochyena to send a death glare.

"You will?" Eevee grinned rightly.

"Yeah Shinx we will?" Poochyena asked wth a deathly voice.

"Come on Poochyena you're one of Eevee's closest friends aren't you?" Shinx said, trying to persuade the dark-type Pokemon.

Poochyena was cornered. "W-Well-"

"Please," Eevee pleaded with a cute face, inching closer to him. "If you're my friend you'll do it."

Shinx sweatdropped. "Uh, I think that's kinda much, Eevee."

Poochyena sighed. "I'm still not going, Eevee. I'm not gonna get killed just because you wanna tell Absol some truth."

"He's going!" Eevee cheered.

"What?" Poochyena retorted, only for Shinx to chuckle.

"Onward and upward!" Eevee shouted, both her and Shinx pushing Poochyena from behind in a quick pace up town to where the castle was.

"I HATE YOU GUYS!" Poochyena shouted in echoes, only for Eevee and Shinx to grin as they ran shoving the poor Pokemon.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**There's the second chapter!  
Please review! I enjoy those...**

**In a little side note, see if you can guess Shinx's real name. If you do, though it''ll highly be unlikely, I'll give you some back info on other characters for the future of the story. Or maybe I could post it as a filler chapter instead. Either way, yeah. Try to guess his name!**

Here's a hint. It begins with N.


End file.
